


Emerald

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets full on embarrassment over a little bird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend, Ave.

Jack led a happy life. Growing up, he was able to help his father out at their family business, a small pet store in the middle of downtown Austin. Each morning before school he go in and help set up for the day, and after classes were done Jack would walk to the store rather than home to help out more. Weekends were just the same. 

 

Over the years, the pet store slowly started to grow and expand. Aquarium and aquatics creatures were brought in, and then eventually reptiles. More variety of supplies started to take an interest in having their items sold at the store. Soon enough larger birds came into the store too; on top of finches and budgies came parrots and cockatiels.

 

It was these birds that Jack took an interest in. 

 

The first parrot Jack saw in the store was a beautiful green eclectus parrot who Jack promptly named Emerald and Jack’s father never saw them apart. Emerald took an instant liking to Jack, which might have been persuaded by the fact that Jack kept giving them parrot treats when his dad was not looking. He would talk to not only Emerald daily, but all the other birds as well, slowly teaching them human phrases to speak.

 

As Jack got older, his father gave him more and more responsibilities until it was time that Jack took ownership of the store. Jack could not have been more happy and eager to make his father and family proud.

 

Years into his ownership, when Jack had Emerald on his shoulder cleaning the fish tanks is when the door opened and the bells chimed, signifying a customer had arrived. Jack looked up quickly to greet who came in, but his voice got caught in his throat. Standing at the door looking up at the aisle signs was the most beautiful lady Jack had ever seen. She wore round glasses and her long brown hair was held back by two clips. She smiled s she saw the sign, making eye contact with Jack and waving before disappearing into the next row beside the one Jack was working in.

 

And then Emeral open his beak and gave a loud, piercing wolf whistle. 

 

A giggle sounded from the where the lady had disappeared and Jack felt his face heat up in embarrassment. 

 

“Emerald, no. Don’t whistle at pretty women.” Jack whispered at the bird with a glare.

 

“Pretty women!” Emerald repeated loudly. If possible, Jack’s face went even more red as he closed up the tank he was working on and dried his hands on his work apron. As he stood up, Emerald flapped his wings and took off to his perch located at the cash register. With a scratch to his bearded covered chin, Jack willed his blush to dissipate as he went to his next task, cleaning out the litter boxes of the kitten enclosures. 

 

As he was taking the single tabby kitten out of the first enclosure, the lady came up to the glas on the customer's side of it with her eyes wide in awe. Jack hesitantly waved with his free hand and the woman waved back, followed by petting motions and then pointed at the kitten. Jack smiled and nodded and went to open the door.

 

“Oh my gosh! What a little sweetie!” the woman said, her voice thick with accent. 

 

“Yeah she is. Her name is Tara. She’s the cutest thing until you give her her own small toy. She thinks its another cat and goes nuts on it.” Jack explained as he handed the kitten over. The lady cooed over the kitten and it started to purr loudly in return.

 

Jack coughed to clear his throat before speaking. “Was there something you needed ma’am?” he asked. She nodded while the kitten curled up, nuzzling into her neck.

 

“I’d like to buy these when you have a moment.” She replied, holding up a package of swing-n-things toys.

 

“Sure. Sugar gliders or birds?” Jack asked while grabbing the kitten back to put her in the enclosure and brought her up to the cash register.

 

“Sugar gliders. Two cuties, Jack and Diane.” she replied with a bright smile. Jack smiled back and got behind the cash, where Emerald fluttered up to his shoulder once more before giving out another wolf whistle.

 

Instantly Jack blushed again and the lady giggled.

 

“Seems like your bird likes me. I honestly thought it was you at first.” she pointed out, staring into Jack’s eyes. Jack just rubbed the back of his head.

 

“Emerald likes anyone. I like to think I have more class than that.” he replied, ringing the merchandise through. He told her the cost and she handed him a few twenties.

 

“Keep the change Jack. For Emerald.” she spoke softly with a smile before turning away to leave the store. Jack startled at her knowing his name before he remembered he had a name tag.

 

“Dammit. I didn’t get her name.” Jack mumbled. 

 

“Didn’t get her name!” Emerald repeated with more force. The doorbell jingled as the lady opened it to leave, but she paused to turn around to Jack.

  
“It’s Caiti. Caiti Ward!” she called out and left the store, leaving Jack in a stupor. 


End file.
